


Cookies

by Li_the_Panda



Category: The Writer's Block
Genre: :D, Baking, Fluff, Gen, He/Him Pronouns For Li, No Angst, Sleep Deprivation, Stress Baking, eeeyyyy, first work in the fandom, there is 0 context for this and i refuse to give any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_the_Panda/pseuds/Li_the_Panda
Summary: Li was stress-baking at 1 AM again.
Relationships: King | Bia (The Writer's Block) & Li | Lithium (The Writer's Block), Li | Lithium (The Writer's Block) & Nemo | Nobody (The Writer's Block), Li | Lithium (The Writer's Block) & Sam (The Writer's Block) (mentioned)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Writer's Block





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> hello to everyone that's confused as to wth the writer's block is, it's a discord server! and im in it! and we made a fandom. of ourselves. yeah. it's fun!
> 
> today, i wrote the first fic in all of writer's block fandom. shit's wild

Li was stress-baking at 1 AM again.

He had snuck out of his shared room with Sam to finish up a college application. His adoptive mother had dragged him to bed at 10:30 because he’s been staying up till ungodly hours of the morning for the past week for college apps.

After he finished his application to this most recent school (his dream school; if he could get in, he would be able to repay Sam for everything she’s done), Li staggered to the kitchen, incredibly sleep-deprived, in search of something sweet for stress-relief.

When he couldn’t find any sweets in the cupboards, he resolved to bake some.

Which is how he ended up here.

There were already four trays of freshly-baked cookies cooling on the countertop. Li was already mixing his fifth batch of dough.

Li’s eyelids were drooping as he spooned chocolate chip batter onto another baking sheet. He was surprised the kitchen light and noises from baking still hadn’t alerted anyone to his presence.

“Li?”

Nevermind. 

Li didn’t even look up from spooning balls of dough onto the sheet. “Hey, King.”

Of course. King never slept, even when it was- Li glanced at the oven clock- 2:30 in the AM.

Wait, he’s been baking for one and a half hours?!

“What are you doing?”

“Baking. Aren’t you banned from the kitchen?”

“Is this where you get all your cookies from?” another voice asked before King could reply.

Great. “Hi, Nemo.”

“Li, why are you baking at 2:30 in the morning?” 

“College apps.”

“You look like you’re five seconds away from passing out.” King placed their hands on Li’s shoulders and gently steered him away from the kitchen. When he let out a whine of protest, Nemo put on a pair of oven mitts and picked up the tray.

“I’ll finish baking. You need sleep.”

Li’s body chose that moment to go unconscious, cutting off whatever retort he surely had in mind. King snorted softly, before picking the teen up and laying him down on a beanbag in the main room, covering him with a blanket. Nemo came in from the kitchen. 

“Should I call Sam?” King asked her.

Nemo shook her head. “Sam’s been stressed out of her mind with work lately. She needs sleep as much as Li does.”

“Ok.” 

Nemo went back into the kitchen and came back out with two of Li’s cookies. She handed one to King and flopped down on one of the beanbags, motioning for King to sit down next to her.

The two of them enjoyed their chocolate chip cookies, content with the little family they found in each other, the sleeping child beside them, and the rest of the warehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally complete a work in 3 months and it's not even for an established fandom lolol
> 
> yes, li is me. if you're wondering why my character tag has lithium in it that started out as a joke and it stuck. yeye


End file.
